


The Eternal Venerate

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Post 1x02, Spoiler from 1x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: They were married over a hundred years and he wanted her to be by his side for a hundred years more, for a thousand years more, even forever. And yet he knew her.
Relationships: Laurens Bancroft/Miriam Bancroft
Kudos: 1





	The Eternal Venerate

Her hair spreading on the pillow was like gold strands made of sun; her body reminding of the ancient Greek sculptures was like carved from marble; her skin as white as porcelain and as soft as silk, was like a rare gift from the moon. Laurens couldn't think of a woman who was so delicately beautiful and holy as Miriam neither on the world nor on the other planets; neither amongst the Meths nor all human race; neither in the old Gods nor the newest ones. If this woman was not a goddess then he could not possibly know who could be.

He did not know for how long he had been watching her sleeping face. For just a few minutes, a couple of hours or over a hundred years? Her lovely face was calm while she was wandering along the realms of the dreams, her lip corners was curled upwards like she was in the middle of a pleasant dream. He couldn't help wondering what she might have been seeing. A paradise maybe, belonging to her only; maybe the two of them in their early days on the Earth... Or maybe that Envoy... He felt the anger raising in him like a volcano ready to erupt.

He knew her, as he said to the Envoy earlier in the evening. He knew what she could not help doing; he knew Miriam was starving for a man's simple desire; a desire that Laurens could not give her anymore, not like she particularly wished. Of course he still loved her and he knew she loved him back too. Even love was not a word qualified enough to describe his feelings about her, he was adoring her, venerating her. They were married over a hundred years and he wanted her to be by his side for a hundred years more, for a thousand years more, even forever. And yet he knew her.

He knew she was seeking the desire she could not wake up in his husband anymore, like he was seeking the release that he could not dare to use his wife for. Both of them were displeased with eachother about these secret habits but had not told a single word so far. It might claimed that they were tolerating the other as long as at the end of the day they came back to eachother. Every time he felt that she had an affair with some Meth, he could not deny that he was jealous but never had he felt like that before. Jealousy was a thing but this anger, this wish to rip that damned Envoy apart…

How dared he to lay his filthy hands on his wife? How could that murderer have such arrogance to think that he could please a goddess? Nevertheless Laurens knew he exactly did that, he could see the pleasant and prurient blink in Miriam's eyes when she was looking at Kovacs and it was getting his temper much worse. _Damn you Clarissa Severin and your advices,_ he thought, not realizing that Miriam was watching him with wide opened eyes and concern upon her face.

“Laurens, what is wrong?” She put her hand on his husband’s cheek and neared her face to his. “What happened?” Her kind voice was like a forgetten chant, her touch felt like softness of the clouds and her smell was like a secret garden full of forbidden flowers promising the the most secret desires.

He hold her hand caressing his cheek and brought it to his lips; closed his eyes and kissed her palm lovingly. “I missed you.” He whispered to her skin with a lust in his voice.

Miriam withdrew her hand just to put it back in his hair, the next thing he felt was that her wife's soft lips kissing him, her tongue meeting his in a loving and lustful dance. He could sense the pheromone radiating through her, he could feel her lust in his every cell, her desire for him.

His hand wandered along her body, caressed her breasts, her smooth skin, her beautiful curves and paused when it reached between her legs. He could feel the excitement making shudder her body, he could hear it in her unsteady breaths.

“Laurens.” She whispered to his lips with a mischievous smile and Laurens let one of his fingers explore her. She whimpered when she felt Laurens' touch and became breathless when he started to drew slow circles on her clit.

She was already so wet and Laurens knew it was for him. These breathless sounds coming alive between her lips, this undeniable desire radiating through her fingers touching him… He could feel her longing for his touch, for his love, for him and this was making him grow harder moment by moment.

“I love you so much.” He said to her with all his honesty. He belonged to her; his soul, his mind, his love, his every life, they were all dedicated to Miriam. He had loved her for one hundred twenty years and he was going to love her to the eternity.

“Make me feel it.” said Miriam when her hand found its way down to his husband’s hardness. And Laurens did exactly what his goddess wished him to do.


End file.
